Noel
by Dizzy Donuts
Summary: Christmas watch at Blackwall
1. Chapter 1

"Blue watch atten…." Hallam began.

"Sorry to interrupt Hallam, but lads, it looks like we have pulled the Christmas watch!" said Nick Georgidias, the station officer.

"But gov!" Grumbled Sicknote.

"Now don't bother complaining because there is nothing you or I can do about it," Nick said.

_! _The bell screamed.

"What is it George?" Asked the Station Officer.

"Looks like a small house fire gov," George replied. Everyone scrambled to get into their fire engines, as soon as everyone was in the fire engines where off like a shot.

"Right, I want a BA crew in there immediately," demanded Nick, "Malcolm, Quigley, Midhurst, Go now!" Malcolm, Sicknote and Kevin grabbed their breathing apparatice, tugged it on over their heads and ran into the burning building. Kevin and Sicknote had the hose and were attempting to extinguish the flames. The gov, Hallam, George, Bayleaf and the others had put a ladder against the wall and tried to get a woman and a man from the top floor of the house. But everyone had forgotten about Kate Stevens, she was just left to watch because she had nothing to do, nobody usually forgot about Kate, she was usually included.

"Here Miss!" Yelled someone from the crowd. This had made her jump and she fell over the hose but little did she know that she had made the hose extremely loose.

"Yeah," Kate replied, walking over to the crowd.

"I was the one that called you lot!" the man said proudly.

Meanwhile…

"I need more hose Sicknote!"Kevin shouted.

"Okay Kevin!" Sicknote replied; he tugged the snake-like hose.

"Sicknote! The water has just cut out!" Kevin shouted. Suddenly a small fireball came charging towards Kevin, Malcolm and Sicknote; they bolted for the door and just got out in time. When they came out Nick, Colin and George were standing outside looking up at the building.

"What's up lads?" Colin asked.

"We don't know," Kevin said.

"The hose was fine then suddenly the water just cut out!" Sicknote explained.

"Let's go and inspect the fire engine," Georgidias suggested. The three of them walked over to the fire engine and saw the hose end lying on the floor and water spurting out everywhere.

"Quick, Colin turn off the water and reattach the hose!" Nick ordered.

"Thank god!" Sicknote said, "The Shadbrook pump has just turned up!"

Shadbrook and Blackwall soon put the blaze out, Shadbrook cleared off as soon as the fire was put out, but Blackwall stayed around.

"There is only a few possible reasons why the hose could've fell off like that," Sicknote said thoughtfully, "Number one, it wasn't attached properly, Number two it wasn't watched, Number three it was pulled from this end and when we tugged it from our end it could've fell off."

"Couldn't you have pulled it off from your end?" Malcolm quizzed.

"No because it would've fallen of straight away, not a few minutes afterwards," Sicknote answered.

"So you are basically blaming Kate for this?" Colin asked Sicknote.

"What are you on about Colin?" Georgidias asked.

"Kate attached the hose, Kate was meant to have been watching the hose and she also might of accidently pulled it off," Colin said.

"You know what Colin?" Sicknote said.

"No, what?" Colin asked confused.

"You're right," Sicknote replied.

"Where is Kate anyway?" Nick asked.

"Well wherever she was, she obviously wasn't watching the hose," John Hallam said.

"What?" Asked Malcolm.

"I remember walking past the fire engine, obviously before the hose fell off and she wasn't anywhere to be seen," Hallam answered.

"Kate!" Yelled Georgidias, "Kate, where are you?"

"I am here gov!" Replied Kate's voice, a few seconds later she came around from behind the building.

"Where on earth have you been?" Nick asked furiously.

"I have been round the back gov," Kate replied innocently, "I have been helping a lady who was stuck in the shed."

"Obviously not watching the hose then," Malcolm mumbled to Hallam.

"You have endangered my life you silly cow!" Sicknote yelled at Kate.

"What?" Kate asked, she had no idea what she had done wrong, all she knew was that the others we angry at her.

"You did something to the hose, you made it lose and Me, Kevin and Malcolm nearly died in there," Sicknote snapped, "So don't act all innocent."

"Oh look lads we have an audience," Malcolm said. They could all see a figure walking towards them but they had no idea who it was.

"Hello lads, mind if I come back with you," The voice of the figure said, "I heard you pulled the Christmas watch so you might want a bit of cheering up!"

"Hello Jose!" Bayleaf greeted. Josie Ingham used to be in blue watch at Blackwall but she moved somewhere else.

"Josie!" Kevin said, "Nice to see you again!"

"Nice to see you too lads!" Josie said.


	2. Chapter 2

In the lunch room everyone was silent; everyone apart from Josie and Bayleaf (Bayleaf felt sorry for her) was giving Kate icy glares.

"Well this is a bundle of laughs," Josie said sarcastically. Everyone apart from Kate and Sicknote slowly left the room, but Sicknote wanted to finish his lovely bowl of lumpy porridge that he had made himself and Kate just wanted to sit on her own and think.

"You really are a silly cow Kate," Sicknote said, "Is there something wrong with you?"

"Get lost!" Kate yelled at him, she picked up her bowl of porridge and tipped it all down Sicknote, he then ran out of the room and downstairs to where all the others were.

"She has totally lost it," Sicknote said. Everyone looked up at him and all burst into laughter.

"It's not funny," Snapped Sicknote.

"No it's not," Georgidias said; he was the only other person in the room who hadn't burst into laughter, "Who did this to you Sicknote?"

"Kate did, I swear that she has finally lost it!" Sicknote answered.

"Where is she now?" Nick asked, looking slightly annoyed.

"Upstairs in the lunch room!" Sicknote answered.

"Alright," Nick said, "I'll go and talk to her."

Nick went upstairs and into the lunch room he saw Kate sitting on a chair in the corner of the room staring into space and sipping a cup of tea.

"Kate!" Called Nick, she looked up towards Nick, "Can I have a word?"

"Yes," Kate replied.

"Sicknote told me what has just happened."

"Typical of him, he is such a goody-goody!"

"What has got into you recently?" Georgidias questioned, "You seem to be quite angry and clumsy."

"What do you mean?" Kate asked.

"Basically I am saying you need to get whatever is on your mind off of it before our next shout!" Nick said.

"Is it any of your business!" Kate snapped and then stormed out. Nick walked back downstairs and found Sicknote with the rest of the lads.

"Whatever you did, Sicknote, you must have really annoyed her," Nick said.

"At least you didn't get covered in Porridge," Sicknote grumbled, he was always really good at grumbling. Kevin, Malcolm and Colin burst out laughing.

"You go and talk to her, because you seem to feel sorry for her when everyone was quite angry at her," Nick ordered (as usual).

"Okay!" Josie and Bayleaf agreed. They both started looking for were Kate had gone to.

"Here she is," Bayleaf said, Josie came running over and they both looked into the sleeping room, Kate was sitting on the bed, crying.

"Kate!" Josie called, "Don't be upset because of what half of the crew says, they're just a bunch of idiots!"

"I know that," Kate sniffed, "But it's like nobody likes me anymore, and I reckon you are just doing this for gov."

"No were not!" Bayleaf said, "We are your mates and we are looking out for you!"

"Yeah you know, all for one and one for all," Josie said, "Oh and nicely done with the porridge; wish I thought of that when I was here." The three of them laughed. Hallam and Nick then walked in.

"Sorry to break up this lovely, cosy mothers meeting but I need a word with you Stevens, in my office," Nick said. Kate, Georgidias and Hallam wandered over to Nick's office.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" shouted Hallam as soon as the door closed, "You nearly killed three members of this watch!" The other crew members at Blackwall all stood around the door and listened in.

"You know Sicknote this is all your fault," Kevin said.

"And Colin's!" George added.

"Are you going mad or something?" Yelled Hallam, "Kate you are a silly bitch!" Colin accidently pushed the door a little too hard and it fell open; Colin, Sicknote and Josie fell over because they were leaning against the door. All the rest of the crew looked into the office just as Kate brought up her hand and slapped Hallam.

"You think you are so perfect in every way, but everybody makes mistakes Sub!" Kate told Hallam.

"You got that right," Bayleaf said.

"Nice slap," added George.

"Josie, you are meant to be setting this lot an example not teaching them the tricks of the trade," Nick said.

"I am just saying that we should look out for each other because if one person needs rescuing and one of us doesn't rescue them because they hate their guts than that person is in danger of being killed," Josie said, "Basically don't fall out because the next day you might be saving each other's lives."

"Good point Josie," Bayleaf smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kate we all thought you could do with a bit of cheering up," Sicknote said, "So you can make the turkey today!"

"Oh fun!" Kate said slightly sarcastically.

"Here is the turkey," Kevin said as he put a massive turkey on the table.

"Okay, get cooking," Sicknote ordered.

20 mins later

"How's it going?" Asked Bayleaf.

"Okay actually," Kate replied.

_! _The bell shrieked.

"Let's go," Bayleaf said. They both ran out but Kate had forgotten to turn the turkey off and she had left it on to high….

40 Mins later

They were still putting out the factory fire when suddenly the turkey started to catch…

It started to go black and catch fire….

90mins later….

"Let's all go and see how the turkey is doing," Sicknote suggested. Nobody agreed with him so he went on his own.

"Quick!" Yelled Sicknote, "Get the hose!"

"What did you say?" Nick replied from downstairs.

"Fire! Fire! Fire!" Sicknote yelled, then the smoke alarm went off.

Nick, George, Kevin and Malcolm grabbed the hose and ran upstairs, shortly followed by the rest of Blue Watch. The oven and part of the counter were ablaze; they squirted it with water and turn the oven off, they also got the turkey that was still on fire and put that out as well.

"Kate!" Sicknote thought, "She's done it again."

"Who left the turkey on?" Georgidias asked.

"I did," Kate answered quietly, "Sorry."

"Not again," Moaned Malcolm.

"I said I am sorry, what more do you want?" Asked Kate.

"You to not mess up again!" Snarled Sicknote.

"Leave her alone, she doesn't mean to make all of these mistakes," Bayleaf said. Kate walked out; she really was annoyed at everyone being angry at her.

"Sicknote, a word please," Bayleaf said. They both walked into the lunch room and had a chat.

"Why do you always have to grass on others?" Bayleaf asked.

"I don't grass," said Sicknote, "I just tell someone if there is something on my mind."

"Yeah and know you've got Kate into big trouble," Bayleaf said, looking at Sicknote angrily.

"I don't care," Sicknote said, "It has nothing to do with me if Gov and Sub have a go at her, to be honest it would do that brat some good!"

Bayleaf grabbed hold of Sicknote's collar, "She isn't a brat, you're the brat!" Sicknote pushed Bayleaf back, making him nearly lose balance.

"I am not a brat," Protested Sicknote. Bayleaf pushed Sicknote into the wall.

"Lads!" Nick called, "What the hell's going on?" The rest of Blue watch ran into the room to see what was happening. Bayleaf punched Sicknote, right by the eye.

"Pack it in!" Hallam yelled.

When Sicknote and Bayleaf had finally calmed down the Gov decided to interrogate them.

"What was fight over?" Nick questioned.

"Over that silly girl," answered Sicknote, rolling his eyes.

"What silly girl?" Nick asked.

"Kate Stevens," Sicknote said.

"Why were you fighting over her?" Nick asked looking at them curiously.

"Because Sicknote keeps dropping her in it and having a go at her behind her back," Bayleaf said, "I am just looking out for her, you know, like Josie said."

"I don't care what the fight was over, I just wish Kate would pull herself together," Sicknote said giving Bayleaf an evil look.

"Okay, Bayleaf next time you see Kate tell her one more mistake and she'll be on light duties for the rest of the watch," Nick ordered.

"That's not really a punishment gov!" Sicknote grumbled.

"For Kate it is, she takes her job quite seriously," Nick said.

_! _The bell cried.


	4. Chapter 4

"This is one big fire!" Kate said to Bayleaf.

"Yeah it is!"Bayleaf agreed, "It's an 8 pump!"

"Do you think they all hate me? I mean Gov won't let me be part of the BA crew!" Kate said.

"Gov said one more slip up and you are on light duties for the rest of the watch!" Bayleaf quoted.

"Oh god!" Kate said, "Better get to work then." Kate walked around doing lots of small jobs but she wished that she could be in the centre of the action, because that is where she loved to be.

Meanwhile….

"Sicknote, to your left!" Nick said, "Gas bottle!"

"Quick! Move! It's about to go up!" Yelled George. They all dived to the floor, but the walls around them had collapsed in, they were trapped.

A couple of mins later…

"Kate! The Gov, George and Sicknote are trapped and only you can go and get them," A lad from Shadbrook told her, "Here is you breathing equipment." He handed it to her and told her the quickest way to get to them.

7 mins later…

In the distance Kate could hear their low oxygen level whistles going off, she made a quick dash to where she thought it was coming from. She began to throw bricks and other items out of the way until she made a small gap in the ruble that had trapped her friends.

"Gov!" She called, "Gov! Can you hear me?"

"Kate! Is that you?" Asked the voice of the gov.

"Yes, I have come to get you out!" Kate replied. She started moving more and more bits of ruble until she had made the hole big enough for them to fit through. Kate and Nick had to carry George out of the burning building because he had been knocked out by a falling brick.

Back at the station…

"The hospital just rang!" Nick announced. Everyone sat up to listen to the news.

"George is fine, he be let out in a couple of hours!" Nick said. Everyone in the room suddenly looked relieved.

"You did really well Kate," Said Kevin.

"Yeah, you were really brave," Malcolm agreed.

"Thank you!" Nick showed his gratitude.

"I guess I should say sorry and thank you, I am sorry because of all the times I have been horrible to you and I thank you because you saved my life," Sicknote said.

"Wow Kate you got Sicknote to say sorry, that's a first!" Josie laughed, "I better be off now, see you soon!" Josie walked out of the Fire station and back to her house.

"That is a first, Sicknote never says sorry!" Bayleaf agreed with Josie, he knew that Sicknote found it really hard to make apologies.

"You had better make the most of it Kate!" Kevin said.

"Anyway, I am starving, who wants a takeaway?" Malcolm said.

"I do!" Said Kate.

"Yeah me too!" Colin added.


End file.
